The Gang on Facebook?
by Miko-Mo
Summary: H/P going down on Facebook.
1. Chapter 1

That's right, folks. The Criminal Minds gang is on Facebook.

* * *

**Emily Prentiss** is now in a relationship.

An hour ago _Comment Like_

**Jennifer Jareau **Did Hotch finally ask you out, Em?

Fifty minutes ago _Like_

**Derek Morgan **Seriously, princess, are you and Hotch FINALLY getting your shit together?

Forty-five hours ago _Like_

**Penelope Garcia **OMG! You and Hotch are totally together, FINALLY. XD

Forty-four minutes ago _Like_

_Jennifer Jareau and Derek Morgan like this_

**Emily Prentiss **Guys, why would you think Hotch and I are together?

Forty minutes ago_ Like _

**Joshua Baker **Isn't Hotch your boss, Emily?

Thirty-five minutes ago _Like _

**Emily Prentiss **Yes, Josh, Hotch is my boss.

Thirty-four minutes ago _Like_

**Penelope Garcia **Her super sexy boss that she's totally and completely in love with. (:

Thirty minutes ago _Like_

**Joshua Baker **I find that hard to believe. ;) She's pretty in love with me. Or at least it seemed like it in bed last night.

Twenty-nine minutes ago _Like_

**Emily Prentiss **Josh!

Twenty-nine minutes ago _Like_

**Jennifer Jareau **….. Tmi Joshua Baker. Keep it off Facebook, please.

Twenty-five minutes ago _Like_

_Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid like this._

**Spencer Reid **What does Tmi mean?

Twenty-four minutes ago _Like_

_Jennifer Jareau likes this_

**Jennifer Jareau **It means too much information, Spence.

Twenty-three minutes ago _Like_

**Spencer Reid **I agree with JJ. I may not be well-versed in the world of Facebook, but it seems it may not be the best place to talk about your sex life.

Twenty-one minutes ago _Like_

**Derek Morgan **Dude, Prentiss is like my sister. I don't need to hear you talking about her like that on Fb.

Twenty minutes ago _Like_

_Jennifer Jareau and Spencer Reid like this_

**Penelope Garcia **Ooohhhh, I actually support this, Em. Get some with your man-candy, then come crawling back to the love of your life, Hotch.

Fifteen minutes ago _Like_

**Aaron Hotchner **Morgan, JJ, I need to have a talk with you two tomorrow.

Ten minutes ago _Like_

**Emily Prentiss **LMAO, he busted you guys. XD

Five minutes ago _Like_

_

* * *

_

**Emily Prentiss **is now single.

A few seconds ago _Like Comment_

_

* * *

_

**Penelope Garcia **I feel like my heart has been ripped out and all my dreams have been crushed.

Thirty minutes ago _Like Comment_

**Kevin Lynch **Come on, sweetie, it's not that bad.

Twenty-nine minutes ago _Like Comment_

**Jennifer Jareau **Yes, it is. She lost the office pool on Hotch and Em, again. How much was it this time, Garcia?

Twenty minutes ago _Like_

**Penelope Garcia **Five hundred this time. I was so sure! They are making such good progress; I didn't think Emily would go out and get a date with a douche bag.

Fifteen minutes ago _Like_

**Derek Morgan **Looks like I'm winning again. Take that, 'female intuition'.

Ten minutes ago _Like_

**Emily Prentiss **You guys have a betting war on my love life? You're all dead.

Five minutes ago _Like_

_Aaron Hotchner likes this_


	2. Drunken Hotch, Need I Say More?

**Aaron Hotchner **IS MALDY IN LOOOVOVEEEEE WITH EMLY PRETNISS!

12 hours ago _Comment Like_

_Derek Morgan, Jennifer Jareau, and Penelope Garcia like this_

**Spencer Reid **Madly* Love* Emily Prentiss*

12 hours ago _Like_

**Emily Prentiss **Hotch, how drunk are you?

12 hours ago _Like_

**Aaron Hotchner **Im not drnuk, Emmiy. I just had soem scotch wiht Rossi.

12 hours ago _Like_

_David Rossi likes this_

**Spencer Reid **I'm* drunk* Emily* some* with*

**David Rossi **He's pretty drunk, actually.

11 hours ago _Like_

**Aaron Hotchner **Hye, Em, did yuo read waht i wroted up thre?

11 hours ago _Like_

**Spencer Reid **I give up, correcting drunken Hotch isn't working.

11 hours ago _Like_

_Jennifer Jareau and Derek Morgan like this_

**Emily Prentiss **Yes, Hotch, I did, and I think you need to get off of Facebook before you write something you REALLY regret.

11 hours ago _Like_

**Penelope Garcia **No, Hotch, please please please stay on.

11 hours ago _Like_

**Derek Morgan **Yeah, Hotch, get those feelings out there. Serenade Emily or something.

11 hours ago _Like_

_Penelope Garcia and Jennifer Jareau like this_

**Aaron Hotchner **That's a graet idea. Emillhy please theres nothign wrnog with the way I lihgt up wehn your aruond.

11 hours ago _Like_

_Jennifer Jareau likes this_

**Jennifer Jareau **Aw, Emily, you hear the man, give him a chance. (;

10 hours ago _Like_

_Penelope Garcia and Derek Morgan like this_

**Emily Prentiss **JJ, he was obviously drunk out of his mind. I can barely decipher his typing.

10 hours ago _Like_

**Penelope Garcia **Aw, Em, he serenaded you with Artist Vs Poet! That should automatically be enough for you to excuse his drunken behavior! Besides, you totally love him. Just admit it.

10 hours ago _Like_

**Derek Morgan **Princess, that was actually pretty great. Could you just admit your feelings for tall, dark, and brooding already?

10 hours ago _Like_

**Emily Prentiss **OMG guys, I'm not in love with Hotch.

9 hours ago _Like_

**Penelope Garcia **Smh, you can be so stubborn. That's okay, you'll admit it eventually.

9 hours ago _Like_

**Spencer Reid **What's smh mean?

9 hours ago _Like_

**Jennifer Jareau **It means 'Shake my head', Spence.

8 hours ago _Like_

* * *

**Aaron Hotchner **I would like everyone to disregard the post from last night. I was very drunk, and Rossi convinced me Facebook was a completely private forum where people post things that no one else can see.

10 minutes ago _Comment Like_

_David Rossi, Jennifer Jareau, Derek Morgan, and Spencer Reid like this_

**Penelope Garcia** I do believe that you just admitted what you wrote last night was in fact the true nature of your feelings towards Emily.

8 minutes ago _Like_

_Jennifer Jareau_

**Jennifer Jareau **Omg, Garcia, you're totally right! I'm so winning this time. Kiss your two hundred goodbye.

Five minutes ago _Like_

**Derek Morgan **Damn, and I had four hundred down on Emily to be the one to admit her feelings first.

Four minutes ago _Like_

_Jennifer Jareau likes this_

**Emily Prentiss **I understand, Hotch, you were just really drunk.

Four minutes ago _Like_

**Penelope Garcia **AWKWARD.

Three minutes ago _Like_

**David Rossi **AWKWARD.

Three minutes ago _Like_

**Derek Morgan **SO AWKWARD.

Two minutes ago _Like_

**Emily Prentiss **Wait…. I thought we shut down all the betting?

Two minutes ago _Like_

**Aaron Hotchner **That's it, you're all going to be buried in extra-paperwork.

A minute ago _Like_

_Emily Prentiss likes this_

* * *

_An: Honestly, I think Hotch would probably be more of a sullen, angry drunk, but this was way more fun to write than that would've been. The lyric Hotch serenaded Prentiss with is from Miserably Loving You by Artist Vs Poet, in case anyone was wondering._


	3. Chapter 3

**Emily Prentiss **HATES Valentines Day.

Four hours ago _Comment Like_

**Penelope Garcia **Why, Emily? It's the best most romantic day in the world!

Four hours ago _Like_

**Derek Morgan **Oh god no, Baby Girl, don't get her started again! She went off on me in the office when I started talking about my plans with my Valentines Day hunny…

Four hours ago _Like_

**Jennifer Jareau **That's because your 'Holiday Hunnies' are disgusting, Morgan.

Four hours ago _Like_

_Emily Prentiss likes this_

**Emily Prentiss **It's an overly commercialized holiday that has little meaning other than to give frickin red roses to a person you'll probably end up breaking up with anyway.

Three hours ago _Like_

**Emily Prentiss** Oh, and Morgan, your 'Holiday Hunnies' are incredibly disgusting, I agree with JJ.

Three hours ago _Like_

_Jennifer Jareau, Penelope Garcia, and Spencer Reid like this_

**Derek Morgan **And I suppose you have a better way to spend Valentines Day, Princess?

Three hours ago _Like_

**Emily Prentiss **Yes, I do. I'm reading Edgar Allan Poe to get in the spirit of the holiday, listening to music and if I feel up to it, I'm going clubbing later.

Three hours ago _Like_

**Penelope Garcia **No offense, Em, but that's kinda pathetic.

Three hours ago _Like_

**Spencer Reid **Seriously, Emily, even I have plans.

Two hours ago _Like_

**Jennifer Jareau **Em, I think the only ones that don't have plans are you and Hotch.

Two hours ago_ Like_

**Aaron Hotchner **So I gather you don't like roses, Emily?

Two hours ago _Like_

**Emily Prentiss **No, daisies are prettier, and freer. They are my favorite. (:

Two hours ago _Like_

**Penelope Garcia **OMG, I just had the perfect idea! What if you and Hotch went out for Valentines Day!

Two hours ago _Like_

_Jennifer Jareau likes this_

**Emily Prentiss **Are you kidding? He has Jack to take care of. I'm fine on my own.

Two hours ago _Like_

**Spencer Reid **With her cat, Sergio. Right, Emily?

About an hour ago _Like_

**Emily Prentiss **Stop it, Reid, you're making me sound like a cat lady.

Fifty minutes ago _Like_

**Derek Morgan **HAHAHAHAHA Emily is a cat lady!

Forty five minutes ago _Like_

**Emily Prentiss **I am not! I have ONE cat!

Forty minutes ago _Like_

**Jennifer Jareau **That's how it starts… before you know the kids will be avoiding your apartment at all costs and you'll have thirty cats crammed in there with you. :p

Thirty minutes ago _Like_

**Emily Prentiss **Don't you guys have plans or something?

Twenty minutes ago _Like_

**Jennifer Jareau **Crap, yeah, I have to get ready!

Nineteen minutes ago _Like_

_

* * *

_

**Emily Prentiss **Maybe Valentines Day isn't that bad after all. 3 (:

Fifteen minutes ago _Like_

_Penelope Garcia, Aaron Hotchner, and Jennifer Jareau like this_

**Derek Morgan **What happened to the Emily Prentiss I know?

Fourteen minutes ago _Like_

_Penelope Garcia likes this_

**Penelope Garcia **Who are you and what have you done with Emily? But seriously, Em, what made you change your mind?

Thirteen minutes ago _Like_

**Emily Prentiss **Hotch came by with a bouquet of daisies. (: So sweet.

Ten minutes ago _Like_

_Jennifer Jareau, Penelope Garcia, and 33 other people like this_

**Emily Prentiss **Holy shit… how many people do you guys have in your little office betting war?

Eight minutes ago _Like_

**Jennifer Jareau **I plead the fifth….

Two minutes ago _Like

* * *

_

AN: Okay, so I don't like this one nearly as much. I blame the fact that I tried to do a Valentines Day one, sorry. DX But I'll make the next one funnier, promise.


	4. Chapter 4

**Aaron Hotchner **You captivate me; something about you has got me. I was lonely, now you make me feel alive. Will you be mine tonight? TAKE ME ON THE FLOOR!

Four hours ago _Comment Like_

_Emily Prentiss likes this_

**Jennifer Jareau **Take me on the floor? Hotch, you know who The Veronicas are?

Four hours ago _Like_

**Emily Prentiss **No, I'm pretty sure he has no clue who The Veronicas are. XD

Four hours ago _Like_

**Penelope Garcia **I'm so confused by this…

Four hours ago _Like_

_Jennifer Jareau and Derek Morgan like this_

**Aaron Hotchner **Emily, what did I tell you about changing my Facebook status? I thought we'd agreed that you'd stop!

Four hours ago _Like_

_Spencer Reid, Penelope Garcia, and 10 others like this_

**Emily Prentiss **Then stop making your Facebook password so easy to guess. I mean, come on, I tell you to pick a favorite planet assuming you'll do some obscure one from another galaxy or something, but noooo, you go and choose Jupiter. Obvious much?

Four hours ago _Like_

_David Rossi, Penelope Garcia, Derek Morgan, and 11 others like this_

**Aaron Hotchner **Oh, come on, Hotch, Emily posts your password to Facebook, and you don't bother changing it immediately? Stupid move. I could ruin your life right now. –JJ

Three hours ago _Like_

_Emily Prentiss likes this_

**Emily Prentiss **C'mon, Hotch, I had to change your password for you.

Three hours ago _Like_

**Aaron Hotchner **Well, at least my password wasn't, "plutosthecooletplanet". Pluto isn't even a planet anymore.

A few seconds ago _Like_

* * *

"Come on, Emily, You HAVE to tell me my new password."

She twirled her chair around and faced him. "I'll give you a hint," she said, grinning, as she grabbed a pen. Emily gently took his rough hand in her soft, pale one, and looked into his eyes. He saw the utter vulnerability there, and smiled at her. She immediately looked more at ease, and she took the pen and traced out a small heart on his palm.

* * *

**Aaron Hotchner **has a new password. Oh, and JJ, you might wanna watch your Facebook from now on. I can guess your password easily enough. ;)

20 minutes ago _Comment Like_

**Jennifer Jareau **You don't scare me that much, Hotch. What'd you change it to, Em?

18 minutes ago _Like_

**Aaron Hotchner **Oh, she won't tell. I plan on keeping it my password for a while.

18 minutes ago _Like_

_Emily Prentiss likes this_

**Emily Prentiss** You're going to keep it? 3

16 minutes ago _Like_

**Aaron Hotchner** Of course. It's the best password I've had yet.

15 minutes ago _Like_


	5. TWSS

**Aaron Hotchner **Whoa, it's huge!

Three hours ago _Comment Like _

**Emily Prentiss** LMAO TWSS

Three hours ago_ Like_

**Derek Morgan **TWSS

Three hours ago _Like_

**Penelope Garcia **TWSS

Three hours ago _Like_

**Jennifer Jareau **TWSS

Three hours ago _Like_

**Spencer Reid **I feel rather out of the loop as three four separate people have posted the same thing to this status almost simultaneously, and I have no clue what it means.

Three hours ago _Like_

**Jennifer Jareau **Spence, it means That's What She Said.

Three hours ago _Like_

**Spencer Reid **I still don't understand.

Three hours ago _Like_

**Jennifer Jareau** meaning: A statement used to draw attention to a phrase that could possibly be interpreted as sexual innuendo.

Three hours ago _Like_

**Aaron Hotchner **Guys, this isn't funny. I was talking about a cinnamon roll.

Three hours ago _Like_

**Emily Prentiss **I find it funny. I find it frickin' hilarious.

Three hours ago _Like_

**Spencer Reid **I wouldn't like to be on the receiving end of one of these….

Two hours ago _Like_

**Aaron Hotchner **TWSS!

Two hours ago _Like_

**Emily Prentiss **TWSS!

Two hours ago _Like_

**Derek Morgan **Aw, poor Reid.

Two hours ago _Like_

**Spencer Reid **You know guys, this isn't really funny.

Two hours ago _Like_

**Jennifer Jareau **It's pretty funny, Spence. I was at the grocery store today, and Henry spilled a bunch of ranch everywhere. When the guy came over to clean it up, he was like, "I hate it when this nasty white stuff gets all over the floor and I have to clean it up." I almost said twss, but I stopped myself because Henry would've asked what it meant. XD

Two hours ago _Like_

_Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss, and 13 others like this_

**Emily Prentiss **All this twss talk has made me want to go watch The Office. XD

An hour ago _Like_

_Jennifer Jareau and Penelope Garcia like this_

**Penelope Garcia **I have every season on DVD! I'm so coming over to watch them with you.

An hour ago _Like_

**Jennifer Jareau **You have every season on DVD! I'M COMING TOOO!

An hour ago _Like_

**Derek Morgan **TWSS!

An hour ago _Like_

**Emily Prentiss **That one was almost as obvious as the one Hotch posted. XD

An hour ago _Like_

_Jennifer Jareau and Aaron Hotchner like this_

**Emily Prentiss **I'M GETTING THE POPCORN READY!

An hour ago _Like_

_

* * *

_

**Emily Prentiss** Jim: Does that include that's what she said? Michael: Yes. Jim: "Wow, that is really hard. You really think you can go all day long? Well, you always left me satisfied and smiling." Michael: TWSS!

Fifteen minutes ago _Comment Like_

_Jennifer Jareau and Penelope Garcia like this_

**Aaron Hotchner **Which episode is this from?

Fourteen minutes ago _Like_

**Penelope Garcia **Sexual Harassment, Season 2, Episode 2. Isn't the BAU way overdue for their Sexual Harassment seminar?

Twelve minutes ago _Like_

**Aaron Hotchner **Considering the way you answer the phone and this entire TWSS conversation, yes, we're way overdue for our annual Sexual Harassment seminar.

Eleven minutes ago _Like_

**Emily Prentiss **Hey, Hotch, is it sexual harassment when the other person is enjoying it? ;)

Ten minutes ago _Like_

_Derek Morgan, Penelope Garcia, David Rossi and 60 others like this_

_

* * *

_

I'm a huge TWSS/The Office fan... which pretty much explains this chapter. Not really significant to anything at all, but it was begging me to be written. And also, I had no other ideas.


	6. Chapter 6

**Derek Morgan **is in a relationship with **Jessica Grant**.

14 February at 9:15 _Comment Like_

_Jessica Grant likes this_

**Jessica Grant **Baby I love you so much.

14 February at 9:18 _Like_

**Madison Ford **Aw, ya'll will be so cute together. :)

14 February at 9:30 _Like_

_Jessica Grant likes this_

**Jennifer Jareau **I give it two weeks.

14 February at 10:00 _Like_

**Penelope Garcia **I give it one.

14 February at 10:15 _Like_

**Emily Prentiss **Are you kidding me? I give it 2 days.

14 February at 10:24 _Like_

_Aaron Hotchner likes this_

**Aaron Hotchner **C'mon Em, they'll at least make it 4 days.

14 February at 10:38 _Like_

**Emily Prentiss **Not likely, did you go to this girl's profile? Derek will dump her in two days, promise.

14 February at 11:00 _Like_

**Jessica Grant **You people just don't know how deep and true our love really is. I can't imagine a life without my Derek. He's my boo, and I plan on keeping it that way. Right, Derek?

14 February at 11:12 _Like_

**Derek Morgan **Sure, Jess…

14 February at 11:39 _Like_

_

* * *

_

**Derek Morgan**is single.

16 February at 20:18 _Comment Like_

_Emily Prentiss likes this_

**Emily Prentiss **I was right!

16 February at 21:54 _Like_

**Jessica Grant** Listen here, bitch, it's not over between me and Der, and you better believe that our love will conquer this little bump. I love you Derek, and I can't believe you're doing this to me.

16 February at 21:55 _Like_

**Derek Morgan **Lmfao, you were right, Princess. I honestly gave it 24 hours though, I'm surprised we didn't break up last night. I'm sorry, Jessica, but I don't do long term relationships.

16 February at 21:59_ Like_

**Spencer Reid **Lol, Morgan, your ex-girlfriend is delusional.

16 February at 22:03_ Like_

**Penelope Garcia **Omfg, Reid just posted something almost normal! He even used lol!

16 February at 22:05_ Like_

_Emily Prentiss, Aaron Hotchner, and Jennifer Jareau like this_

**Aaron Hotchner **I almost feel that this calls for an office party tomorrow.

16 February at 22:13 _Like_

_Jennifer Jareau and Derek Morgan like this_

**Derek Morgan **We should have an office party. This is a major step in the kid's life. Maybe now he'll be able to get a girlfriend!

16 February at 22:15 _Like_

**Penelope Garcia **I'll bring a cake!

16 February at 22:16 _Like_

**Jennifer Jareau **I'll pick up the pop!

16 February at 22:17 _Like_

**Emily Prentiss **I'll bring some chips and dip or something.

16 February at 22:18 _Like_

**Derek Morgan **I'll bring the kid a box of condoms as a gift.

16 February at 22:19_ Like_

**Aaron Hotchner **You know, guys, I never approved a party. Derek, stop making fun of Reid, please.

16 February at 22:21 _Like_

**Emily Prentiss **It's okay, Hotch, I know you approved it on the inside, and that's all that counts. Are you going to bring anything? I know! You should bring the chips and I'll bring the dip!

16 February at 22:22 _Like_

**Aaron Hotchner **Emily, I'm still the boss. I decide these things.

16 February at 22:23 _Like_

**Derek Morgan **Hotch, you only make the important decisions for the team now. Emily's got you totally whipped, and you haven't even slept with her yet. You aren't even dating, man.

16 February at 22:25 _Like_

_Penelope Garcia and Jennifer Jareau like this_

**Emily Prentiss **Guys, I'm not gonna end up sleeping with Hotch. He's still my boss, as he was so eager to point out earlier.

16 February at 22:30 _Like_

**Penelope Garcia **DENIAL!

16 February at 22:31 _Like_

_Spencer Reid, Jennifer Jareau, Derek Morgan, and David Rossi like this

* * *

_

The next day, Aaron Hotchner walked into the BAU holding a bag of Lays chips. Derek looked at them and took this as an admission that his boss was, in fact, totally whipped.

* * *

An: So, I'm home alone, not allowed to go anywhere, and bored out of my mind. Bad for me, but good for typing these up, apparently.


	7. The Game

Before you read this, I would like you all to know that you have lost The Game. (:

* * *

**Emily Prentiss **Damnit, I just lost the game.

4 hours ago _Comment Like_

**Penelope Garcia **Damnit! I was doing so well. I can't believe you made me lose!

4 hours ago_ Like_

**Derek Morgan **Seriously, princess, you couldn't have kept that to yourself? I've been winning for ages.

4 hours ago _Like_

**Jennifer Jareau **C'mon, you really can't just let the rest of us win in silence?

4 hours ago _Like_

**Emily Prentiss **Sorry guys, rule 3 states that the loss of the game must be announced.

4 hours ago _Like_

**Spencer Reid **What is this game?

3 hours ago _Like_

_Aaron Hotchner and David Rossi like this_

**Derek Morgan **It figures you three are the ones that don't know about The Game.

3 hours ago _Like_

**Jennifer Jareau **The Game is simple, there are only three rules. 1. Everyone in the world, aware or not, is playing the game. 2. Whenever you think about the game, you lose. 3. The loss of the game must be announced.

3 hours ago _Like_

**David Rossi** What's the point of this game?

3 hours ago _Like_

**Emily Prentiss **There isn't really a point. It's just The Game.

3 hours ago _Like_

**Spencer Reid **Actually, it's an example of ironic processing, in which attempts to not think about something make those thoughts occur more rapidly. This is also known as the White Bear Principle.

3 hours ago _Like_

**Penelope Garcia **The Game is just for fun, Reid, we don't need a breakdown of the psychology behind it.

3 hours ago _Like_

_Derek Morgan likes this_

**Aaron Hotchner **So basically, you can't win?

3 hours ago _Like_

**Emily Prentiss **Someone's catching on!

2 hours ago _Like_

_Jennifer Jareau and Derek Morgan like this_

**Aaron Hotchner** Why play if you can't ever win?

2 hours ago _Like_

**Penelope Garcia **I play to see the annoyance it causes when other people lose.

2 hours ago _Like_

_Emily Prentiss likes this_

**Emily Prentiss **I remember the utter desolation on your face the first time I caused you to lose the game, Garcia.

2 hours ago _Like_

**Penelope Garcia **You broke my longest streak ever! I still can't believe you would do that to a fellow player of the game. It had been a month!

2 hours ago _Like_

**Emily Prentiss** How do you go about life for a month without thinking about the game? Merely seeing the word game printed somewhere makes me lose. Sometimes seeing lose written somewhere makes me lose!

2 hours ago _Like_

**Penelope Garcia **Oh, Emily, you must be new to The Game. Eventually it fades, until you can go long periods of time until one day, it just randomly pops into your head. It feels awful when you lose that way, breaking such a long streak.

An hour ago _Like_

_Jennifer Jareau likes this_

**Aaron Hotcher **Wait, is this why you guys keep glaring at each other whenever anyone says anything remotely related to game or lost?

Fifty-five minutes ago _Like_

**Derek Morgan **In my defense, Emily does it on purpose! She'll lose the game, and then instead of outright declaring it like the rules state, she'll be like, "The Yankees lost THE GAME last night."

Fifty-four minutes ago _Like_

**Emily Prentiss **He started it! He slipped The Game into casual conversation whenever he could for a week before I started. He cheated first so I decided I could cheat.

Fifty-three minutes ago _Like_

**Aaron Hotchner **Guys, as invested as you are in 'The Game', when you're bringing in an unsub, you can't be glaring at each other over it. It's not that important. The guy was convinced you were going to kill each other. He was waiting for his chance to get away!

Fifty minutes ago _Like_

**Derek Morgan **I take cheaters very seriously, Hotch! It's not cool.

Forty-seven minutes ago _Like_

**Emily Prentiss **Bullshit! You cheated first. You are the cheater.

Forty-four minutes ago _Like_

**Aaron Hotchner **I give up. I feel like I'm mediating a fight between Jack and one of his friends.

Forty minutes ago _Like_

_Penelope Garcia and Spencer Reid like this_

**Spencer Reid **You guys were seriously fighting about a stupid game in front of an unsub?

Thirty-five minutes ago _Like_

**Emily Prentiss **Morgan started it.

Thirty-three minutes ago _Like_

**Jennifer Jareau **The Game isn't stupid!

Thirty minutes ago _Like_

**Penelope Garcia **The Game totally isn't stupid. It's awesome.

Twenty-eight minutes ago _Like_

**Spencer Reid **The Game is worth fighting in front of an unsub over?

Twenty-seven minutes ago _Like_

**Derek Morgan **Only if someone is cheating at The Game like Emily was.

Twenty-five minutes ago _Like_

**Jennifer Jareau **If Emily was cheating at The Game I'd probably fight with her in front of an unsub about it.

Twenty-two minutes ago _Like_

**Emily Prentiss **Morgan started the cheating. I can't be expected to play fair if he won't!

Twenty minutes ago _Like_

**Penelope Garcia **That's a valid point. I'm sorry, my chocolate thunder, but I have to side with Emily. By cheating first, you signed over any right to a fair game experience.

Eighteen minutes ago _Like_

**Aaron Hotchner **It's good to know that my team is full of children who consider 'The Game' more important than taking in dangerous suspects.

Sixteen minutes ago _Like_

**Derek Morgan **Okay, first of all, where is the proof I cheated first? Are we just going to take Emily's word for it? And second, we'd never put The Game first, Hotch. If we thought the unsub could get away we'd stop arguing long enough to secure him somewhere.

Fifteen minutes ago _Like_

_Emily Prentiss likes this

* * *

_

*The Next Day*

**Spencer Reid **I think it's important that everyone google the number '0119174'.

Five minutes ago _Comment Like_

**Emily Prentiss **Seriously? I lost The Game!

Four minutes ago _Like_

**Derek Morgan **I lost The Game!

Four minutes ago _Like_

**Penelope Garcia **I lost The Game too. :\

Four minutes ago _Like_

**Jennifer Jareau **I keep losing The Game.

Four minutes ago _Like_

**Aaron Hotchner **Damn, and I hadn't lost The Game since last night!

Four minutes ago _Like_

_Emily Prentiss and Jennifer Jareau like this_

**Emily Prentiss** WE SUCKED HOTCH INTO THE GAME!

Three minutes ago _Like_

_Ten people like this_


	8. Chapter 8

**Jennifer Jareau **should learn who to hack and who to leave alone.

Five hours ago _Comment Like_

_Emily Prentiss and Aaron Hotchner like this_

**Aaron Hotchner **Still think I'm not that scary, JJ?

Five hours ago _Like_

**Emily Prentiss **Hmm, I wonder what I shall evilly change her password to now…

Five hours ago _Like_

**Jennifer Jareau **Emily Rose Prentiss, I swear to God if you change my password I will hunt you down in the middle of the night.

Five hours ago _Like_

_Penelope Garcia likes this_

**Penelope Garcia **You should change it to something completely obvious! JJ over-thinks everything.

Five hours ago _Like_

**Emily Prentiss **You totally read my mind, Garcia. She'll never guess what I have planned for her password.

Five hours ago _Like_

_Aaron Hotchner likes this_

**Spencer Reid **JJ just texted me and told me to tell you guys that it's not cool to change her password.

Five hours ago _Like_

**Emily Prentiss **JJ can suck it. :p

Five hours ago _Like_

_Derek Morgan likes this_

**Spencer Reid **I don't understand, JJ can suck what?

Five hours ago _Like_

**Penelope Garcia ***facepalm*

Five hours ago _Like_

_Aaron Hotchner, Emily Prentiss, and Derek Morgan like this_

**Derek Morgan **Just text JJ, kid. She'll explain.

Four hours ago _Like_

**Spencer Reid **JJ says that you guys are all assholes and that if she doesn't get her password changed back so she can get on she's doing some major ass-kicking.

Four hours ago _Like_

**Emily Prentiss **Reid, stop being JJ's little bitch. (:

Four hours ago _Like_

_Aaron Hotchner likes this_

**Aaron Hotchner **She had this one coming, just let it play out, Reid.

Four hours ago _Like_

**Aaron Hotchner **Oh, and Emily? You cuss like a sailor.

Four hours ago _Like_

_Derek Morgan likes this_

**Emily Prentiss **Pssshhh. You love it. :p

Four hours ago _Like_

_Penelope Garcia likes this_

**Spencer Reid **Guys, this seriously isn't cool. You should really let her get back on.

Four hours ago _Like_

**Spencer Reid **Reid was being a little brat about this whole thing, so he's been hacked too. XD- Emily

Three hours ago _Like_

**Penelope Garcia **lol, Emily, I thought hacking was my skill. XD

Three hours ago _Like_

_Emily Prentiss likes this_

**Emily Prentiss **Pssh, not anymore, Garcia. Your job may be in danger.

Three hours ago _Like_

**Derek Morgan **Don't let her fool you, baby-girl, she's just super good at guessing passwords. :p

Three hours ago _Like_

**Aaron Hotchner** It's kind of her superpower. Although I was the one that knew JJ's password.

Three hours ago _Like_

_Emily Prentiss likes this_

**Emily Prentiss **I don't know why I couldn't figure it out, it was so simple. It made Reid's password totally easy to guess.

Two hours ago _Like_

**Aaron Hotchner** Don't tell me it was…

Two hours ago _Like_

_Emily Prentiss likes this_

**Emily Prentiss **That's right, his password was 'Jayjey'. XD

Two hours ago _Like_

_Penelope Garcia and Derek Morgan like this_

**Penelope Garcia** FOR THE LOVE OF….. OMFG, WHY ARE YOU ALL SOOOOO BLIND! IT'S SO OBVIOUS! JJ AND REID BELONG TOGETHER, AND EM, SWEETIE, YOU BELONG WITH HOTCH!

Two hours ago _Like_

_Derek Morgan likes this_

**Derek Morgan **Gah, open your eyes, people. This is getting old….

Two hours ago _Like_

**Penelope Garcia **Let me guess, her password was 'Spencey'?

Two hours ago _Like _

_Derek Morgan likes this_

**Emily Prentiss **Mhhmm…

Two hours ago _Like_

_Penelope Garcia likes this_

**Penelope Garcia **SHE'S NOT DENYING THAT HER AND HOTCH ARE MEANT TO BE TOGETHER! XD

An hour ago _Like_

_Fifteen people like this _

**Emily Prentiss **Garcia, I'm just sooo sick of arguing this point with you.

An hour ago _Like_

**Derek Morgan **Stop lying to yourself! Seriously!

Fifty-nine minutes ago _Like_

**Penelope Garcia **Seriously, Emily! Stop it!

Fifty-eight minutes ago _Like_

**David Rossi **Seriously, Emily, you and Hotch are even driving me crazy.

Fifty-seven minutes ago _Like_

**Penelope Garcia **Seriously!

Fifty-five minutes ago _Like_

**Derek Morgan **Seriously?

Fifty-five minutes ago _Like_

**David Rossi **Seriously.

Fifty-three minutes ago _Like_

_Penelope Garcia and Derek Morgan like this_

**Emily Prentiss **This isn't an episode of Grey's Anatomy, we should stop with all the seriouslys….

Fifty minutes ago _Like_

_Aaron Hotchner likes this_

**Aaron Hotchner **Yeah, that show is annoying enough on tv…

Forty-eight minutes ago _Like_

**Emily Prentiss **Wait, you've watched it?

Forty-seven minutes ago _Like_

_Jennifer Jareau and Penelope Garcia like this_

**Aaron Hotchner **I prefer not to answer that…..

Forty-five minutes ago _Like_

* * *

**Emily Prentiss **is about to give JJ her account back… but first to have some fun!

Forty-four minutes ago _Like Comment_

_Fifty people like this_

* * *

**Jennifer Jareau **is in love with Spencer Reid, but happens to be an idiot that won't admit it.

Forty-three minutes ago _Like Comment_

_Sixty-three people like this_

**Penelope Garcia **Wow, hypocritical much, Emily?

Forty-two minutes ago _Like_

_Fifteen people like this_

* * *

**Jennifer Jareau **once stripped to Shakira while very drunk.

Forty minutes ago _Like Comment_

_150 people like this_

**Derek Morgan **For real? Did this get taped?

Thirty-nine minutes ago _Like_

**Emily Prentiss **You're a pig.

Thirty-nine minutes ago _Like_

_Fifty-eight people like this_

* * *

**Jennifer Jareau **is married.

Thirty-five minutes ago _Like_

_Ninety people like this_

_

* * *

_

**Jennifer Jareau **LOVES REBECCA BLACK!

Thirty-four minutes ago _Comment Like_

**Derek Morgan **Ew! Her song is so annoying.

Thirty-three minutes ago _Like_

_One hundred people like this_

* * *

**Jennifer Jareau **thinks that Mike D. was the coolest Beastie Boy.

Thirty minutes ago _Like Comment_

_Thirty people like this_

**Penelope Garcia **We've gotta come back to the realm of the believe-able, Em. NO ONE thought that. Besides, Adrock was so much cooler.

Twenty-nine minutes ago _Like_

_Fifteen people like this_

**Emily Prentiss **I know, I know, Mike D. was lame. But Adrock? MCA was obviously the coolest one.

Twenty-eight minutes ago _Like_

_Ten people like this_

* * *

**Jennifer Jareau **still watches Pokemon, and wishes that she had a Squirtle.

Twenty-five minutes ago _Like Comment_

_374 people like this_

**Penelope Garcia **Squirtle? How stereotypical, the blond goes for the cutesie Pokemon.

Twenty-four minutes ago _Like_

**Aaron Hotchner **I always wanted a Psyduck; its psychic episodes were amazing!

Twenty-three minutes ago _Like_

**Emily Prentiss **Definitely wanted a Snorlax.

Twenty-three minutes ago _Like_

**Penelope Garcia **That's so stupid, both of those are totally useless! Charmander FTW, people. FTW.

Twenty-two minutes ago _Like_

**Derek Morgan **And to think I work with you people, smh.

Twenty minutes ago _Like_

* * *

**Jennifer Jareau **Finally have my account back. I hate you, Emily Prentiss. Why would you change my password to 'password'?

Fifteen minutes ago _Comment Like_

**Jennifer Jareau **Oh, and Spence wants to know when he'll get his back.

Five minutes ago _Like_

**Emily Prentiss **Tell him he'll get it when he mans up. :p

A minute ago _Like_

_Aaron Hotchner likes this_


	9. Chapter 9

An: Well, if you've managed to not hear about Charlie Sheen's ridiculousness, then you may be a bit confused.

* * *

**Emily Prentiss** "I'm tired of pretending I'm not special. I'm tired of pretending I'm not a total bitchin' rock star from Mars."

Three hours ago _Comment Like_

_251 people like this_

**Penelope Garcia** Winning!

Three hours ago _Like_

_Nineteen people like this_

**Aaron Hotchner** I'm lost.

Three hours ago _Like_

**Derek Morgan** Well, Hotch obviously doesn't have tigers blood.

Three hours ago _Like_

_Thirty people like this_

**Jennifer Jareau** Or Adonis DNA.

Three hours ago _Like_

_Twenty-six people like this_

**Spencer Reid** Or Goddesses.

Three hours ago _Like_

_Fifty-eight people like this_

**Emily Prentiss** WINNING! XD

Three hours ago _Like_

_Penelope Garcia, Jennifer Jareau, and Derek Morgan like this_

**Jennifer Jareau** I'm so proud of you, Spence! You got a pop culture reference!

Three hours ago _Like_

**Aaron Hotchner** I'm still lost…

Three hours ago _Like_

**Spencer Reid** Well you know I have the brain of a 10,000 year old and the boogers of a 7 year old.

Three hours ago _Like_

**Derek Morgan** Pssh, I win, because the run I was on made Sinatra, Flynn, Jagger, Richards, all of them, just look like droopy-eyed, armless children.

Two hours ago _Like_

**Penelope Garcia** Guess what? I'm not bi-polar, I'm bi-winning.

Two hours ago _Like_

**Emily Prentiss** So you win here, and you win there?

Two hours ago _Like_

**Penelope Garcia** Hell yes.

Two hours ago _Like_

**Derek Morgan** Hey, Reid, you have a disease.

Two hours ago _Like_

**Spencer Reid** I have a disease? Bullshit. I cured it with my brain.

Two hours ago _Like_

**Jennifer Jareau** I hate to say it, but Charlie Sheen's recent mental break is frickin hilarious.

Two hours ago _Like_

**Emily Prentiss** It's more than hilarious, it's WINNING!

Two hours ago _Like_

**Derek Morgan** Hell yeah, it's winning. Who else could get two women to live with him while suffering from severe psychological issues? (well, besides me, because I'm just that sexy.)

Two hours ago _Like_

_Penelope Garcia likes this_

**Penelope Garcia** As long as I get to be one of those women. ;)

Two hours ago _Like _

_Derek Morgan likes this_

**Derek Morgan** Well of course, baby-girl. Any other takers?

Two hours ago _Like_

**Emily Prentiss** I still think you're a pig.

An hour ago _Like_

_Jennifer Jareau likes this_

**Jennifer Jareau** I don't understand how women find such a manwhore attractive…

Fifty-eight minutes ago _Like _

**Derek Morgan** Ouch! You two wound me.

Fifty-seven minutes ago _Like_

**Emily Prentiss** I'm sure your overblown ego can manage a few hits, Morgan.

Fifty-five minutes ago _Like_

_Jennifer Jareau and Spencer Reid like this_

**Penelope Garcia** Hey, stop hating on my man-candy.

Fifty-four minutes ago _Like_

_Derek Morgan likes this _

**Spencer Reid** He usually makes a crass remark shortly before the women on the team start insulting him, so I'd say the 'hating' is warranted.

Fifty-two minutes ago _Like_

_Emily Prentiss and Jennifer Jareau like this_

**Emily Prentiss** Damn right it is.

Fifty-one minutes ago _Like_

**Derek Morgan** Come on, you all love my crude remarks. (:

Fifty minutes ago _Like_

**Jennifer Jareau** Hm… delusional… Morgan, you might be getting those two women to live with you pretty soon.

Forty-seven minutes ago _Like_

**Derek Morgan** Very funny, JJ.

Forty-six minutes ago _Like_

**Emily Prentiss** I thought so. :p

Forty-four minutes ago _Like_

**Aaron Hotchner** Wait, this was all about Charlie Sheen going crazy?

Forty minutes ago _Like_

**Penelope Garcia** *facepalm* I feel like Hotch is becoming the new Reid.

Thirty-eight minutes ago _Like_

_Ten people like this_

**Derek Morgan** Yeah, man. Do you just not watch the news or something? Even Reid knew about Charlie Sheen.

Thirty-five minutes ago _Like_

**Spencer Reid** I thought everyone knew about Charlie Sheen. He's been a fairly popular topic for some time now.

Thirty-four minutes ago _Like_

**Emily Prentiss** How do you not know about Charlie Sheen?

Thirty-three minutes ago _Like_

**Aaron Hotchner** I don't have much time to watch anything other than kid shows at home. Jack seems to love Spongebob the most.

Thirty-two minutes ago _Like_

**Spencer Reid** Did you know that the creator of Spongebob was supposed to be able to quit the show a while ago and they won't let him so he's purposefully making it creepier and creepier until they cancel it?

Thirty-minutes ago _Like_

**Derek Morgan** I swear this kid knows everything…

Twenty-nine minutes ago _Like_

**Emily Prentiss** Hey Reid, do you….

Twenty-eight minutes ago _Like_

**Spencer Reid** Have an answer for you? Yes. But you're not going to like it.

Twenty-seven minutes ago _Like_

**Emily Prentiss** Please tell us. We must know!

Twenty-six minutes ago _Like_

**Spencer Reid** Okay. The answer to the ultimate question of life, the universe, and everything is…

Twenty-five minutes ago _Like_

**Penelope Garcia** *wild cheering from the crowd*

Twenty-five minutes ago _Like_

**Spencer Reid** 42!

Twenty-four minutes ago _Like_

_Emily Prentiss and Penelope Garcia like this_

**Derek Morgan** Okay, now I'm lost.

Twenty-two minutes ago _Like_

**Jennifer Jareau** Me too…

Twenty-one minutes ago _Like_

**Aaron Hotchner** I feel even more out of the loop now… So I'm going to use this opportunity to bring up how wrong it is to worship Charlie Sheen. Is everyone forgetting his drug use and domestic violence?

Twenty minutes ago _Like_

**Derek Morgan** Well, he's paying for it now with going batshit insane so it doesn't really matter.

Nineteen minutes ago_ Like_

**Penelope Garcia** I'm just pissed I didn't manage to get tickets to his world tour. Those things sell out fast.

Eighteen minutes ago _Like_

_Emily Prentiss and Spencer Reid like this_

**Spencer Reid** They sold out within minutes. It was rather disappointing to find out I would not be able to go.

Sixteen minutes ago _Like_

**Derek Morgan** I know! I wanted tickets sooo bad.

Fourteen minutes ago _Like_

**Emily Prentiss** It would've been amazing to go.

Ten minutes ago _Like_

* * *

**Aaron Hotchner** When my team has to arrest Charlie Sheen for killing his 'Goddesses' and his ex-wives, I'm sure they won't think this whole situation is nearly as funny.

Five minutes ago _Comment Like_

_David Rossi likes this_

**Emily Prentiss** Psh, you're just jealous that you don't have magic and poetry in your fingertips.

Three minutes ago _Like_

_Ninety-four people like this_

* * *

**David Rossi **I wonder if they realize that as long as Charlie Sheen is insane, Two and a Half Men won't be making new episodes.

Two minutes ago _Like_

**Jennifer Jareau **Damnit! I hadn't thought of that. :/

Two minutes ago _Like_

**Emily Prentiss** Me either. :/

A minute ag _Like_


	10. Chapter 10

An: To get the first part of this, you'll probably have to listen to 'Sexting' by Ludacris. Or just look up the lyrics.

* * *

**Derek Morgan** So I'm just sitting in this rehab class, trying to get myself unhooked on ass. So then my teacher asked me a question…

Three hours ago _Comment Like_

** Emily Prentiss** Like… Derek Morgan, are you over there sexting?

Three hours ago _Like_

_Derek Morgan and Jennifer Jareau like this_

**Derek Morgan** Haha, Omg, Lol, Kit, Smiley faces, x and os, LMFAO.

Three hours ago _Like_

**Jennifer Jareau** Let me guess, your girl went through your cell phone?

Three hours ago _Like_

_Emily Prentiss likes this_

**Derek Morgan** Yeah, and I need a huge favor… Can you please take your name off of your phone?

Three hours ago _Like_

**Emily Prentiss** How is it being treated for your sex addiction?

Three hours ago _Like_

**Derek Morgan** I tried to sext my teacher… she told me I'm gonna flunk.

Three hours ago _Like _

**Jennifer Jareau** Smh, it's such a shame, you ain't learned a damn thing…

Three hours ago _Like_

**Derek Morgan** I knew you liked Ludacris, JJ, but have I finally succeeded in pulling Emily Prentiss in? T

hree hours ago _Like_

**Emily Prentiss** No… That song is just super catchy.

Three hours ago _Like_

**Derek Morgan** LIAR! XD If it helps, I put Noah and the Whale and Jack Johnson on my ipod today.

Three hours ago _Like_

_Emily Prentiss, Jennifer Jareau, and Aaron Hotchner like this_

**Aaron Hotchner** I love Jack Johnson! Never heard of Noah and the Whale though.

Three hours ago _Like_

**Emily Prentiss** What Morgan, no Alanis Morisette or Natalie Merchant? What about Green Day or Nirvana? Noah and the Whale is amazing. L.I.F.E.G.O.E.S.O.N.

Three hours ago _Like_

**Spencer Reid** I love Noah and the Whale. (You've got more than money and sense, my friend. You've got heart.)

Three hours ago _Like_

**Derek Morgan** Princess, when you put Lil Wayne and Kanye on your ipod, I'll consider Green Day and Nirvana. And Reid, I thought you only listened to classical music?

Three hours ago _Like_

**Spencer Reid** While I do mainly listen to classical music now, I had a band when I was in college that had a sound similar to that of Noah and The Whale, so I like to keep up with their new music. We covered Two Atoms in a Molecule more times than I'd care to admit.

Three hours ago _Like_

_Jennifer Jareau, Emily Prentiss, Penelope Garcia, and Aaron Hotchner like this_

**Jennifer Jareau** Seriously? What did you play?

Three hours ago _Like_

**Spencer Reid** I was the lead singer, and I played the ukulele on a few songs.

Three hours ago _Like_

**Emily Prentiss** I didn't know you could sing, Reid. Oh, and Morgan? So not gonna happen.

Three hours ago _Like_

**PenelopeGarcia** I hope you realize this means I will relentlessly search for videos of your band on the internet. What were you back then, Reid, like, thirteen?

Three hours ago_Like_

**Spencer Reid** Sixteen, so my voice had already changed.

Three hours ago _Like_

**Jennifer Jareau** I can't wait to see these videos XD

Two hours ago _Like_

**Aaron Hotchner** We're definitely getting together one day and watching them.

Two hours ago _Like_

**Derek Morgan** This'll be great. I wonder how bad Boy-Wonder's fashion sense was back then.

Two hours ago _Like_

**Emily Prentiss** Hey, Hotch, can we have a party? Please? (:

Two hours ago _Like_

**Aaron Hotchner** Sure, seeing Reid in a band seems party worthy.

Two hours ago _Like_

_Emily Prentiss and Jennifer Jareau like this_

**David Rossi** *cough* whipped *cough cough*

Two hours ago _Like_

_Derek Morgan likes this_

**Jennifer Jareau** I'll bring the pop again. XD

Two hours ago _Like_

**Emily Prentiss** JJ, I've let this slide for a while, and I love you, I really do, but you can't keep calling it 'pop'. It's SODA. SODA, JJ.

Two hours ago _Like_

**Jennifer Jareau** Lol, Em, it's pop. I've called it pop my whole life!

Two hours ago _Like_

**Emily Prentiss** Jesus Christ it irritates me when people call it pop. It's soda. That's what they put on the bottles, people.

Two hours ago _Like_

**Spencer Reid** At least it's not like the south where they just call it Coke. Do you know how confused I was when I ordered a Coke and the lady asked me what kind?

Two hours ago _Like_

**Aaron Hotchner** Happened to me too. I stared at her for five minutes until I realized what she was actually asking me.

Two hours ago _Like_

**Spencer Reid** My waitress proceeded to tell me that they didn't have Coke products, only Pepsi. So not the same thing.

Two hours ago _Like_

**Emily Prentiss** I know, it's like, giving someone a Star Trek movie when they asked for Star Wars! Totally inferior.

Two hours ago _Like_

**Penelope Garcia** I like Star Trek and Star Wars about the same.

Two hours ago _Like _

**Spencer Reid** No, Trek was better.

Two hours ago _Like_

**Emily Prentiss** Take that back, you Trekkie….

Two hours ago _Like_

**Spencer Reid** I resent that! I'm a Trekker. I'm not irrational, you know.

An hour ago _Like_

**Emily Prentiss** Anyone who thinks that Trek is better than Star Wars is irrational.

An hour ago _Like_

**Aaron Hotchner** I've got to agree with Emily, Star Wars was a million times better than Star Trek.

Fifty-nine minutes ago _Like_

_Emily Prentiss likes this_

**Derek Morgan** Hotch… Dude, you're so whipped. It's sad.

Fifty-eight minutes ago _Like_

**David Rossi** I'm getting annoyed. He needs to man up and ask her out already, or get some balls and stand up to her.

Fifty-six minutes ago _Like_

**Spencer Reid** I agree. It's getting quite pathetic.

Fifty-three minutes ago _Like_

**Derek Morgan** You know your life is sad when Spencer Reid calls you pathetic.

Fifty minutes ago _Like_

**Penelope Garcia** Agreed. (no offense, Reid.)

Forty-eight minutes ago _Like_

**Spencer Reid** None taken. Forty-five minutes ago _Like_

**David Rossi** Yeah, I mean the kid's been pining after JJ since he met her, and nothing's happened despite the fact that they went out on a date. And yet, he's still able to call you pathetic.

Forty-three minutes ago _Like_

**Spencer Reid** Okay, I do not like this conversation anymore.

Forty minutes ago _Like_

_Jennifer Jareau likes this_

**Aaron Hotchner** I'm not pathetic.

Thirty-nine minutes ago _Like_

**David Rossi** Yes you are

Thirty-eight minutes ago _Like_

**Derek Morgan** Yes you are

Thirty-eight minutes ago _Like_

**Penelope Garcia** Totally are.

Thirty-seven minutes ago _Like_

**Aaron Hotchner** I'm really not pathetic.

Thirty-five minutes ago _Like_

**David Rossi** If you weren't pathetic you'd be with Emily already.

Thirty-four minutes ago _Like_

**Derek Morgan** When you finally ask her out, I'll take back all the whipped/pathetic remarks I've ever made.

Thirty minutes ago _Like_

**David Rossi** I will too. But for now, you're so whipped it's sad.

Twenty-eight minutes ago _Like_

**Penelope Garcia** I never knew the guys on the team were this manipulative…

Twenty minutes ago _Like_

**Spencer Reid** What do you mean?

Nineteen minutes ago _Like_

**Penelope Garcia** Hotch just asked Emily out. WINNING!

Seventeen minutes ago _Like_

_98 people like this_

**Emily Prentiss** Really, guys? I can't have a private life?

Fifteen minutes ago _Like_

**Penelope Garcia** Emily, my dear, you should know that I can't keep a secret. Not only is the news of your date with Hotch plastered all over Facebook, it's also on Twitter and my blog. If you want to keep a secret, tell JJ.

Ten minutes ago _Like_

_Jennifer Jareau likes this_

**Jennifer Jareau** Yeah, Emily, I won't tell anyone these things. XD

Nine minutes ago _Like_

**Emily Prentiss** *snorts* Except Garcia, right?

Eight minutes ago _Like_

_Penelope Garcia likes this_

**Jennifer Jareau** It's impossible for me to keep things from her. She KNOWS.

Six minutes ago _Like_

**Emily Prentiss** Smh, just be glad I still love you guys.

Three minutes ago _Like_

* * *

Two Days Later

**Emily Prentiss** is in a relationship with **Aaron Hotchner**

Six minutes ago_ Comment Like_

_103 people like this_

**Penelope Garcia** YESSS! I WON THE POOL!

Six minutes ago_ Like_

**Derek Morgan** Damnit… You should've changed your relationship status yesterday. I would've won.

Five minutes ago _Like_

**Aaron Hotchner** I know I told you not to, but I think you should get revenge now.

Four minutes ago _Like_

**Emily Prentiss** *smirks* You know, Morgan, I couldn't make it Facebook official until we actually slept together.

Three minutes ago _Like_

**Derek Morgan** OMFG, did not need to know that. I kinda feel like my brain needs to be scrubbed out.

Three minutes ago _Like_

**Emily Prentiss** Aaron and I had fun, that's all that counts. (;

Two minutes ago _Like_

**Spencer Reid** My eyes… my poor poor eyes…

A minute ago _Like_

* * *

AN:I think that this has come to an end. I hadn't planned on ending it yet, but I have finals, and I'm getting a job, so updating would become even more sporadic, and I already feel bad for how infrequently I've been updating.


End file.
